SINTE Embrace me
by Watachan
Summary: Par deux fois, elle s'enfuit dans ce champ de fleurs, pour qu'il l'y rejoigne par deux fois.


Voilà ma 1e contribution pour le désormais célèbre défi SINTE, aka _Sex Is Not The Enemy_. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore, ben allez voir dans mon profil, les liens n'étant pas accepter par , c'est le seul moyen pour vous donner un lien.

Enfin bref, j'ai été assez vite inspirée par cette image, bien que je trouve ce oneshot un peu quelconque malheureusement. Votre avis est important, alors soyez gentil de me dire si vous pensez comme moi ou si vous trouvez qu'il est digne d'intérêt. Merci d'avance!

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom : Shugo Chara<strong>  
><strong>Rating : PGK+**  
><strong>Couple : AmuIkuto**

**Summary: _Par deux fois, elle s'enfuit dans ce champ de fleurs, pour qu'il l'y rejoigne par deux fois._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!, NOR THE CHARACTERS!<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Embrace me<strong>

Depuis longtemps maintenant, elle savait que sa vie se résumerait à faire semblant, à sauver les apparences, donner au gens ce qu'ils désiraient. Parce qu'elle était née dans la lignée des prêtresses Amulet, les puissantes prêtresses du village de Seiyo, et que par ce fait, elle devait montrer constamment un visage souriant et une attitude posée. Certes, c'était ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle serait toute sa vie, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, dans ce gigantesque champ, elle avait l'impression que si elle mourrait maintenant, personne ne la regretterait.

Amu avait longtemps aimé un de ses rares amis, Tadase, le fils d'une famille aisée, les Hotori. Ce matin là, elle s'était décidée à lui révéler ses sentiments pour lui dans l'espoir qu'ils soient partagés. Et c'est à l'âge innocent de 14 ans qu'elle sentit son cœur se briser en millier de morceaux lorsqu'il refusa poliment sa confession, puisqu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre, une jeune fille du village qu'elle connaissait un peu. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Tadase, mais ça n'empêchait pas son petit cœur de souffrir.

Une fois qu'elle avait franchis les portes du village, Amu avait couru jusqu'à s'arrêter dans un champ en fleur, le vent faisant tournoyer quelques pétales ça et là, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle serait en paix ici. Alors elle s'assit dans le champ, regarda les fleurs colorées bouger au gré du vent, voyant certaines tenir bon lorsqu'une grosse bourrasque faisait s'envoler les pétales d'autres plus fragiles. Elle se demanda alors à quelle catégorie elle appartenait : celle de ses fleurs se tenant solidement ancrées dans le sol, ou celle de ses fleurs plus fragiles s'envolant à la première bourrasque. Elle ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux couleur ambre, puis sentit une main sur sa joue, la faisant sursauter. Relevant la tête, elle tomba nez à nez avec deux améthystes qui l'observaient.

-Même en plein jour, ce n'est pas prudent de partir sans prévenir qui que ce soit, koneko-chan.

Amu fronça les sourcils, prenant un air sérieux.

-Ne m'appelle pas koneko, baka neko !

Ledit « neko » se redressa, sa queue et ses oreilles félines bougeant avec lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle le surnommé « baka neko », vu qu'elle le considérait souvent comme un idiot et qu'il était un de ses quelques croisés entre humains et animaux qui peuplaient le monde. Mais en réalité, elle ne pourrait probablement jamais se passer de lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu là, Ikuto ?

Il lui fit un sourire tendre et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Tadase.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ses joues déjà rougies. Alors il avait assisté à son échec cuisant ? Elle le voyait déjà la narguer avec ça, c'était un de ses passe-temps favoris après tout. Aussi, elle gonfla les joues et détourna hautainement la tête. Il se pencha avec un sourire amusé.

-Amu, je ne suis pas là pour te taquiner là-dessus. Tu n'aurais pas le cœur de comprendre mes plaisanteries de toute façon.

-Oh ? Tu te montres considéré alors ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, un air de défi dans le regard, défi qui la quitta quand elle vit la face sérieuse du bleuté.

-Oui. Regarde, tu es bien au bord des larmes, non ?

Et en effet, sa vision se troublait. Elle cligna des yeux, ne pouvant admettre qu'il avait raison, et encore moins de pleurer encore une fois devant lui. Pourtant, une fois qu'il posa sa main dans ses cheveux rosés et cala sa tête contre son épaule, la rosette laissa libre court à ses larmes, enlaçant malgré elle le garçon chat.

Elle connaissait Ikuto depuis aussi loin qu'elle pouvait remonter dans ses souvenirs. Plus âgé qu'elle de 5 ans, il était un ami précieux, un confiant assuré et son protecteur. Bien qu'elle ait appris à se défendre, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, il était chargé de sa protection, devant toujours resté avec elle. Les liens qu'ils avaient alors tissés si forts qu'elle ne voyait aujourd'hui plus de moyens de vivre sans sa présence. S'il aimait la taquiner, se jouer d'elle avec malice, il montrait en de rares occasions qu'il pouvait être dangereusement sérieux lorsqu'il sentait qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Elle l'en remerciait. Il était un idiot dont elle ne se passerait jamais.

* * *

><p>Depuis sa confession auprès de Tadase, 4 ans s'étaient écoulés. Elle était à nouveau dans ce champ de fleur, et ses larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle n'essayait même pas de les empêcher, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de toute façon.<p>

Elle venait d'apprendre que la guerre avait été déclarée contre un autre village, et elle avait peur. Oh oui, elle avait peur. Ses amis, ses chers amis allaient combattre sur le champ de bataille, et elle n'était pas assez naïve pour qu'ils reviennent TOUS. Elle releva la tête.

Tadase avait été le premier à dire qu'il allait combattre. Il n'était plus l'enfant timide et incertain dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Il était un jeune homme plus assuré et courageux aujourd'hui, ne reculant pas devant la mort s'il le fallait. Il était aussi fiancé. Amu joignit ses mains, prit tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait de lui faire entendre raison. Sa fiancée ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il venait à mourir, elle le savait.

Kukai, le grand-frère du groupe, celui près à toujours vous remonter le moral quand ça n'allait pas. Lui aussi aller partir à la guerre. La sœur d'Ikuto, Utau, ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement, mais Amu savait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas manqué la crise de hurlement que la blonde avait faite avant de s'enfuir, ses oreilles de chat basses. Puis il y avait Nagihiko, le jumeau de sa meilleure amie Nadeshiko. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il suivait le mouvement. Ça n'était pourtant pas son genre. Nadeshiko aurait le cœur brisé si son jumeau venait à mourir. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Quand au dernier, Kairi, elle avait eut du mal à ne pas le gifler. Il était le plus mature malgré qu'il ait 2 ans de moins qu'elle, toujours posé et sérieux, elle le voyait mal avec une épée en main. Et même s'il ne venait pas à combattre, il risquerait sa vie.

Rouvrant ses yeux inondés de larmes, elle attrapa ses bras, prit une profonde inspiration et relâcha toute sa haine en un seul cri.

-BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Son cri résonna dans le champ, quelques oiseaux plus loin s'envolant, effrayés. Elle regarda le sol, les herbes recouvrant ce champ autrefois fleuris. C'était la fin de l'été, l'automne approchait et elle ne savait pas s'ils survivraient jusqu'en hiver. Ils devraient partir dans 3 jours, et elle ne pouvait pas les en empêcher.

-Amu.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. A quelques mètres d'elle se tenait Ikuto, son regard sérieux braqué sur elle. Elle le regarda avec détresse, l'appelant du regard à venir la réconforter, ce qu'il fit. Il franchit rapidement la distance les séparant et la prit dans ses bras, ceux de la jeune fille s'enroulant désespérément autour de son torse. C'était le seul qui ne partait pas, parce qu'il devait encore la protéger, parce qu'il était son gardien attitré, son protecteur. Elle enfouit son visage dans le torse du bleuté, qui caressa doucement ses fins cheveux roses. Il savait, alors il la laissa pleurer, ne pouvant rien contre ce besoin.

-Ikuto… pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que les hommes soient assez stupides pour aller de leur plein gré à l'abattoir ?

Il laissa un temps de silence, avant de placer son index sous le menton de la rosette, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Pour les mêmes raisons que je doive rester ici. Ils ont tous quelque chose à protéger dans ce village, alors ils vont de l'avant, espérant pouvoir protéger ce qui leur est cher.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de ses mots. Oui, les hommes ne vivent que s'ils peuvent protéger quelque chose de cher à leurs yeux. Mais ça faisait si mal de se dire que, peut-être, ils ne reviendraient pas, ou alors gravement blessés et handicapés. Elle secoua la tête, essayant d'enlever l'image de ses amis revenant défiguré, borgne ou manchot. Ikuto posa sa main sur la joue de la rosette, qui releva le regard. Il sécha rapidement ses larmes puis captura son visage dans ses mains. Elle le fixa, étonnée.

-Même si c'est difficile pour toi de l'accepter, tu ne pourras pas les empêcher de partir.

Elle serra les dents, sachant bien qu'il avait raison. Leur décision était prise, pas même leur famille ne pouvait les arrêter.

-La seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est prier pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Tu es une prêtresse, tes prières ont plus d'impacte que celles des autres.

-… alors je le ferais. Je prierais tous les jours pour leur retour, pour que la guerre ne s'éternise pas et qu'un maximum d'hommes rentre chez eux, auprès de leurs femmes, leurs enfants, leurs familles et leurs fiancés.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du bleuté, qui sourit d'avoir redonné du courage à celle qu'il devait protéger. Elle respira profondément puis regarda le ciel gris.

-Avec un peu de chance, l'an prochain à cette même époque, cette stupide guerre ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

-Je l'espère aussi… Amu ?

Elle ne se retourna pas mais lui indiqua qu'elle l'écoutait d'un petit « hum ».

-Il y a 4 ans, tu as accouru ici parce que tu avais le cœur brisé. Je voulais te demander… où en sont tes sentiments ?

Elle sursauta presque imperceptiblement, le vent se levant tout à coup pour balayer le champ de ses feuilles. Elle se retourna et le regarda. Ses yeux violets la fixant avec tout le sérieux dont il pouvait faire preuve, elle frissonna. Lorsqu'il était si sérieux, ce n'était jamais bon.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

-Cela fait 4 ans maintenant. Je veux savoir si tu l'as oublié.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de porter une main à sa bouche, retenant un rire qu'elle aurait voulu malpoli si elle le laissait passer. Ikuto perdit son sérieux alors, redressant les sourcils dans sa surprise. Une fois son calme retrouvé, Amu se tourna complètement vers lui.

-Pourquoi donc ? Tu voudrais me faire une déclaration peut-être ?

Il sursauta puis, avec horreur pour la rosette, reprit cet air sérieux en baissant ses oreilles félines. Elle perdit son sourire et le regarda, incrédule.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux…

Il détourna la tête, la jeune fille le fixant avec de plus en plus d'étonnement. Elle ne s'en était absolument pas doutée, comment aurait-elle pu d'ailleurs quand elle était déjà…

-Amu. Je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle rougit sous sa confession.

-Tu ne m'as jamais vu que comme un frère, un ami et un confident. Mais moi, je t'aime depuis tout ce temps.

Ses oreilles étaient maintenant plaquées sur sa tête. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour dissimuler sa honte. Lui qui était sensé la protéger de sa vie voulait la passer avec elle. Non que ce scénario ne soit déjà arrivé par le passer, mais il se sentait honteux d'être tombé si facilement pour la petite rosette. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui.

-Ikuto… ça a du être dur, pas vrai ?

Il garda ses yeux tournés vers le sol, n'osant plus la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Oui. Mais j'étais décidé à te protéger. Ma résolution de ne jamais te confier mes sentiments… je l'avais prise le jour où tu es venu ici la première fois. Tu étais si triste… je pensais que…

-Que ? dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Aucune importance, fit-il en détournant la tête. Viens, il faut rentrer. Si tu veux un autre gardien, je comprendrais.

Il se retourna et fit à peine trois pas avant qu'il ne sente les bras frêles de la rosette autour de son abdomen, l'immobilisant instantanément. Il sentait son nez entre ses omoplates et sa poitrine contre son dos. Sa bouche était tout à coup sèche, alors il déglutit difficilement avant de tourner la tête vers elle.

-Amu ?

Elle secoua la tête, caressant ses omoplates de son nez, et resserra ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas d'un autre gardien. Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

-Malgré ce que je viens de te confier ?

Elle serra ses bras jusqu'à lui faire mal aux flancs et redressa la tête, l'épaule du jeune homme cachant le bas de son visage à partir du nez.

-**Surtout** après ce que tu viens de dire.

Ses oreilles de chat s'agitèrent un coup instant, le temps que la rosette le libère de son étreinte tout en gardant une main fermement accroché à sa chemise, et il se tourna vers elle, les yeux couleur soleil le fixant avec détermination.

-Après l'échec avec Tadase, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, nous n'étions pas si proche que ça. Pas tant que toi et moi. Et je me suis dis un jour, « Ikuto me comprend vraiment, il est le meilleur homme que je connaisse ».

Elle rougit, son regard maintenant fuyant.

-Et puis j'ai réalisé que tu… enfin tu es… vraiment important pour moi…

Ikuto pencha à son tour la tête sur le côté, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Amu leva les poignets devant elle et prit une forte inspiration. Elle releva rapidement les yeux et les fixa dans ceux du bleuté.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Ikuto !

Elle baissa la tête.

-Voilà… c'est dit…

Son visage tout entier était rouge carmin. C'était encore plus embarrassant que sa confession à Tadase, et elle se demandait si elle verrait un jour un évènement plus embarrassant que celui-ci. Elle sentit le bleuté se pencher vers elle mais garda les yeux tourner vers le sol et son herbe encore verte, ses yeux se détournant de sa contemplation quand elle sentit un des bras d'Ikuto passer dans son dos pour que sa main finisse sur une de ses hanches, l'autre main de celui-ci passant dans ses cheveux roses alors qu'il était à quelque centimètres de son visage. Mécaniquement, elle posa une de ses mains sur le bras enroulant ses reins, l'autre sur la joue proche d'elle. Elle avait à quelques occasions imaginé à quoi son premier baiser ressemblerait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Lentement, il se pencha vers elle, déposa un baiser sur sa joue dans un premier temps, puis n'étant pas repousser, ses lèvres descendirent vers celles de la rosette, qui ferma les yeux, ses joues rougit. Elle sentit les lèvres d'Ikuto, juste au coin des siennes, pour un baiser tendre et innocent. Les regards se croisèrent alors. Sa main sur la joue du bleuté s'était nichée sur son épaule et celle dans ses cheveux était sur sa propre joue. Ne pouvant détourner le regard, elle le laissa approcher, jusqu'à fermer les yeux quand leurs nez se touchèrent, et scella finalement leurs lèvres ensemble.

Ça n'avait rien des baisers passionnés dont elle avait entendu parler. Ceux qui vous coupent le souffle tant ils sont intenses, qui impliquent la langue des deux participants et les laissent souvent pantelants. C'était juste un contact doux entre deux jeunes gens qui s'aimaient. Rien de passionné, juste amoureux. Il s'arrêta un instant puis revint réclamer ses lèvres, des baisers papillons qu'elle appréciait. Finalement, il la serra contre lui dans leur baiser, ses bras autour de sa taille fine, et la rosette encerclant sa nuque en approfondissant leur contact.

Il se sépara finalement d'elle, la tenant toujours dans ses bras, leurs regards encore brumeux, puis enfouit son nez dans les mèches roses de son cou, le vent les enveloppant de leur étreinte. Elle du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour en faire de même mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher maintenant d'exprimer son amour pour lui.

* * *

><p>Trois jours depuis leur baiser dans le champ de fleur. Aux côtés de sa mère, Amu regardait ses amis partir avec un pincement au cœur. Elle joignit ses mains sur sa poitrine et commença à prier pour leur retour prochain. Quelques pas derrière elle, Ikuto la fixait avec attention. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui et eut un sourire triste. Ils étaient sur un balcon du temple, alors il se permit de l'approcher et de la serrer dans ses bras, la rosette enfouissant son nez dans son cou.<p>

Tant qu'elle aurait Ikuto, elle serrait assez forte pour surmonter de tels obstacles.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Bien? Pas bien?<strong>

**Laissez vos commentaires, ils sont toujours les bienvenus!**

**Merci^^**


End file.
